New York's Heartbeats
by lnactiveAccount
Summary: Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson didn't exactly see it coming; Love.  We never really do, until we see really what's right in front of us.  Even if they do sometimes hate each other, New York somehow can change that. 3


New York's Heartbeats;

Chapter 1;

Freddie's POV.

_Dear Journal;_

_It was colder that year in Seattle then it normally was. That's saying a lot considering that it can get pretty cold there. I didn't seem to notice though. The holidays were still right around the corner, and the iCarly Holiday Special only 3 away. Sam didn't seem to notice though. Ha she never notices when she has a day left for a project! But anyway, that's not the point. Carly was freaking out. She was putting ornaments on the tree already even though we **still** have to ship it to New York. Oh yeah, were going to New York for Christmas! I'm seriously chizzed out! I can't believe it. Sam's practically going meaty! Hehheh. Eherm. Excuse that, I'm just trying to be punny. …Yeah. ANYWAY, Carly was almost crying because Spencer got a sculpture into a famous art museum in Maine. So he can't be there with us to meet, greet and present everything for the Special. He trusts us immensely apparently though, considering were going to be in New York alone. We are sixteen though. And Sam's turning seventeen while were going to be in New York anyway. I have a feeling that I'm going to be in some serious pain around that time. Does anyone have an aspirin? I'm already getting headaches. Eh, I should go. Carly's yelling at me to hurry up and help._

_Til next time, Freddie._

I shut my journal and quickly hid it under a pillow by Carly's couch. I had started my journal a few weeks ago, when my Mom finally snapped and was taken to a hospital to be treated. They let her out on the fact that she seemed fine, but Sam thinks it's because she talked them to death! I wouldn't disagree…I smiled to myself. She's fine now, but I thought this would be a good idea. That is as long as no one knows.

I stood up and brushed off my jeans as I ran up to the iCarly studio to find that Carly was already freaking out…again!

"Freddie, I'm freaking out! Again!" She practically jumped into my arms babbling all these little problems.

"Carly, Carly." I tried to calm her down but it seemed impossible. That is until Sam burst in, of course…holding a chicken leg.

"Ay Carls!" She acknowledged her, she nodded her head at me and I did the same in return.

"You gals ready to do a little rehearsering?" I said with a peppy school boy tone.

"Rehearsering?" Sam snorted, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" I said raising my shoulders in defense.

"You're a nerd." She said and rolled her eyes and she got into the ready position for the first iCarly bit.

"Com'on guys, we got this." Carly said, suddenly calmer than before.

They started off the show with a little Christmas cheer and some yelling and screaming, dancing. And then Carly told me Sam was going to do a little singing. I knew Sam could sing, but I didn't know she could _sing_. Excuse me, but damn. I almost dropped my camera when I heard her voice. It was so angelic…and unlike her! She had a small pink blush frame her face as I stared at her. Not meaning to of course! She finished "All I Want for Christmas Is You" beautifully. We decided to take a quick break and get settled for the next sketch. I turned the camera on standby and walked over to her. She looked as if she didn't want to hear what I was about to say,

She crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling as if she was bracing herself for what I was about to tell her,

"What?" I said as I approached her kind of giving her an odd look.

"You—" She started to say,

"What? I'm not going to insult you if that's what you thought." I said a little more bitterly then I meant it.

"Fine, then go on." She said biting her lip and turning her glance away from mine. I gave her an odd look, but I still spoke,

"You're beautiful..." I started, when her eyes got big my tongue instantly swelled and I began to talk fast, "Your voice, I meant! Not that you're not, I—I mean, Uhh," I said stammering and my glances towards her eyes becoming shorter and shorter. She looked a little offended, but then to my relief she started laughing. Wait…she started laughing? I don't get it…

"Why are you laughing?" I said as Carly gives us both a weird glance. Before she could answer Carly gave a groan of needing help and Sam scurried over to help her with a box. I still couldn't help but wonder, Why was she laughing? Did I say something funny? Or does she just…?

My mind wandered but my eyes wandered however, on the girl who suddenly seemed almost more beautiful than I thought she could be. It was the girl standing in the doorway. She was yelling to Carly; Asking her to come give her a hug. It was her cousin Marley. She was beautiful. And I dropped the ornaments I was holding to show it. I really should think about the consequences of dropping a heavy box of ornaments onto a very angry Sam.

**Chapter 1;**

Sam's POV

I almost kicked him in the groin. I was about three centimeters, when I saw him staring at Carly's cousin. Which Carly was in an embrace with and smiling telling her how different she looked. Freddie's eyes were wide as I could tell his palms were beginning to sweat. Ha, it's so pathetic. Like he thinks he could get a girl like **that**? Ha in his dreams. She approached Freddie and me. She was pretty hot if I did say so myself. She had Carly's hair color, and bright blue eyes. She had dark brown highlights in her hair and she was pretty short honestly. About 5'1. Freddie had to be happy that he got a girl to be shorter than him! Oh yeah shuttup I know Freddie's tall now. We found out she was seventeen and single. I think Freddie had a party in his pants when he heard that! Oh…no, I wish I didn't have _**that **_mental image in my head!

Freddie asked Marley why she hadn't visteted the Seattle area before.

"Well, I live in New York actually! It's such a beautiful city." She exclaimed with a pearly white smile. I think Freddie squealed a little too loudly when he heard this.

"We're going to New York too! In a week!" Freddie exclaimed without realizing that it _happened _to be a secret. Carly pretty much smacked him down.

"FREDDIE. IF THIS GET'S OUT TO THE PRESS I SWEAR I WILL—" She was briefly interrupted by Spencer walking in with a plate of Mexican cookies.

They both stopped as Marley took a cookie and as I took the entire tray and crouched down and forced cookies down Freddie's mouth laughing as I did so. Whoops, I had no idea the cookies were spicy. I gave Freddie a small smile. He looked as if he was so hot with anger. Pun intended. This was a great way to introduce ourselves to Marley. And I'm sure Freddie felt the exact same way as I did about this. Oh he didn't.

Marley left a few hours later, we still had a bunch of planning to do, but Carly was still really chizzed off at Freddie for spilling the secret. I'm sure he didn't mean to, and I kinda began to feel bad for him…just in the slightest when we had to do the next bit for iCarly which involved each of us speaking highly of the members of iCarly.

"Sam, has always been my best friend, and she always will be. She's super nice, funny and of course super hot!" Carly exclaimed proudly with a perky smile. It then faded as she moved on too Freddie. She plastered a fake smile on but still spoke truthfully.

"Freddie, is a very nice guy, we've been friends for a long time, but he really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut and to not crush on Carly's cousins!" Carly said, as if a hinge of jealousy lingered. Somehow I kinda felt a hint of anger in my system when Carly got mad at him for his own feelings. He looked down as she spoke about him. He walked over to Carly and whispered some things to her, I think she forgived him because she laughed and smiled again at him. He looked relieved as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Okay! Come on guys, time for me to tell you guys what nut-jobs you are!" I said obviously ruining their moment.

Carly laughed at me and returned.

"Okay, well, Carly! Your my best friend, your hot, spicy and sometimes served with ice cream!" I said with a grin towards her. She laughed but said I needed to be serious. When I said I was she rolled her eyes but accepted it. Freddie squirmed awkwardly when I came to him.

"Hmm.. what to say…what to say…" I muttered loud enough for him to hear. I rub my hands together and think of the perfect words.

"Freddie, is a nub, he's not a bad nub though, he likes wearing stripes, even though they don't fit him at all…and…he's probably gotta be one of the nicest guys I have ever met in my life. And I know he's always got my back." I said kind of smiling, then shrugging off the looks I received from Carly.

"That's not what you wrote on the card Sam.." Carly said raising her eyebrows suddenly smiling.

"Notecards are for nubs like Freddie, let's get his over with." I said trying not to get annoyed and embarrassed.

"Hm, okay. Well Carly, what can I say? I loved you, we've had our doubts, but your always gonna be _my _best friend." He said smiling. Was it just me or was the way he said my very—just kinda, …I don't know. He turned to me and kind of gave me a weird look over.

"Sam, Sam, Sam." He said pacing while looking at me. Carly gave him a creeped out look but stood her ground.

"Just hurry up." I said rolling my eyes, but somehow feeling anxious on what he was about to say.

"Sam, your always putting me down, you always have something rude to say, and you also probably are one of the most troublemaking people ever." He said and sat down on a bean bag. Carly looked pretty much shocked. My fists were clenched and I was fighting back angry tears. At least… I hope there angry tears.

"That's it?" I say slowly walking towards him, expecting him to cringe. But nothing. Not even the slightest movement.

"That's it." He said beginning to type on his laptop he picked up off the ground.

"Y-You, your dead meat Freddie! No one ever says anyting like that to m-me and gets away with—" I stammer my words and choke up and begin to feel tears run down my face as I run out of the studio and out of the apartment.

**Chapter 1;**

No POV

Carly turned to Freddie, she was fuming mad. He looked at her and almost started to laugh.

"You think _that_was funny?" She says picking up Freddie's laptop and throwing it across the room as it shattered into millions of pieces.

"Carly! That was my new laptop!" He says running after it.

"And that was Sam's heart!" She said obviously trying to put a spin on Freddie's emotions.

"Yeah, right. I was just being honest. She would've done the same thing for me. It was really obvious she was lying about everything she said about me." He said shuffling to the beanbag chair and sitting down putting his head into his hands.

"She was being totally truthful, and what you just said to her, no one has ever dared to say! Sure, sometimes it may be true, but I thought she meant more than that to you!" She said and paused for breath.

"Carly—" He starts, but is again interrupted by her.

"We need to go to New York Freddie. Tonight. Yes Freddie, TONIGHT." She said her voice already going hoarse from yelling.

"Do you really think she's going to want to go to New York after what you said to her?" Carly exclaimed as she turned away from Freddie.

"I'm going to New York." Sam was in the doorway as she walked over to Freddie,

"Yeah, it's true. All that stuff you said. But don't expect me to be talking to you at all when were not doing that show." She said as she turned away from Freddie and walked out. Carly looked at Freddie,

"For once, you messed it up. And now like what Sam did to you, you can't take it back. You went too far."

Freddie instantly had a flashback of the night him and Sam had kissed. She had apologized…for his sake.

Why couldn't he of lied? He thought he'd be getting her back...He always thinks he should try to get her back…and now he's really going to try…to get her back.

I hope you guys like this so far. I promise it'll get better. And I know Freddie seemed a little out of character, but I had to do it to make it make sense for the next chapter. I'm going to be working on it, and it should be up by tomorrow or the next day!:)

Thanks, r&r?

Linds.


End file.
